Souvenirs du passé
by Jill et Saria
Summary: chap 1 a 1heure du matin!! Tom maltraité, il veux se venger, il a faim, il a froid et il a peur des rats!!! (mdr) aller voir notre profil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW svp!! on ai gentilles nous! :)


Il faisait noir, je ne savais pas vraiment qu'il était derrière moi, je ne savais que faire... qu'allais t'il me faire ça je l'ignorais. Je reçut un douloureux coup derrière la tête ce qui me fit tomber sur le sol froid et dur. D'une voix grave il cria presque:  
  
-Lève toi Tom!  
  
Avec le peu de force qui me restait, je me leva de peine et de misère. Il m'agripa par le colet de mon pull et me jeta à l'intérieur de la cuisine de l'orphelinat. Il ferma la porte derrière et me força à nouveau à me lever pour me jeter dans un espèce de cave amménagée près de la porte, il la vérouilla et m'oublia là.   
  
Pendant longtemps j'ai attendu, assis dans un coin de cette sombre pièce, les rats me tenaient compagnie et me terrifiaient à la fois. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce qui me semble une éternité, par moment je perdais la tête et je combatais les rats en me disant qu'ils allaient me manger, j'avais entendu les autres enfants de l'orphelinat dire que si on meurt en leurs compagnie, ils nous dévorraient. Je les entendais se promener tout autour de moi, je ne dormais plus, de peur de mourir dans mon sommeil, mais vers la fin, je le souhaitais.   
  
Un samedi matin très tôt, il est venu me chercher. Il m'a donné un bout de pain sec et un petit ver d'eau. Il me donna des corvées à faire, en allant en faire une, je passa devant la salle à manger où tous les autres orphelins étaient en train de manger: des crêpes, des oeufs, du bacon ect... Un vrai diner de chef! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y aurait pas droit juste à cause de ce que je suis. Un sorcier...  
  
La semaine d'avant, j'avais reçu une lettre d'une école de sorcellerie me disant que j'étais un sorcier et que j'étais accepté à cette école. Et c'est grâce à ceci que j'aurai une vangeance bien méritée! Le 1 septembre, je quittais cet enfer. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour partir de là et me retrouver dans le train qui allais m'y conduire. Il m'avais ramener dans la cave, je savais que je devais partir, et je suis parti!   
  
  
  
Fin du premier chapitre!!  
  
Review pleasse!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol   
  
on a écrit ca de 11h30 a minuit le premier janvier, précis non? loll bon alors on vous laisse lire notre REBELAGE!! Mdr  
  
bye bye  
Xxx  
  
Saria  
Sonya!  
  
  
  
Bienvenu dans notre secte des NISME!!!  
  
on se rebelle contre:   
  
le prix des frites sauce a café de l'école  
  
les gars cons qui te crouse avec la web cam  
  
les freres qui dansent tout nu devant les amies de leurs soeurs  
  
les suicides collectifs  
  
les cheveux qui frissent  
  
les lunettes  
  
les tits dessins qui te font penser croche   
  
le pape Jean-Chréstien  
  
les lumieres qui font de la lumiere  
  
les bruits qui font du bruits  
  
les vendeurs de flamants rose prisioner du dolorama  
  
les viols des cochons tireliere  
  
les gros nez  
  
les faux Rogue a l'école  
  
ROGUE YEST CON  
  
Alan Rickman qui ris  
  
les foux rire pu capable de se retenir  
  
la sauce au chocolat  
  
la maladie  
  
ZIGMO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
les chats qui resemble au notre  
  
le racisme  
  
le sexisme  
  
l'âgisme  
  
le Pottisme  
  
le Luciunisme  
  
le Dragonisme  
  
le Drago-Luciusnisme  
  
le one-two-three-fourisme  
  
le Tomnisme  
  
TOM JEDUSOR YEST TROP BEAUNISME  
  
les étranglessenisme  
  
TOM FELTON EST BEAUNISME  
  
alakazam!  
  
Abrakadabra les mousaillons!  
  
  
???  
  
les marmailles!  
  
???  
  
les morronisme!  
  
???  
  
les mouru  
  
LES PATATES BLEUS!   
  
les patates en feux non identifier  
  
Moi qui est perdue  
  
Les naufragés papillons de ma jeunesse  
  
les tit matelos prisioner de l'ile au tresor  
  
Mcdonal  
  
grand-papa Georges  
  
Dumbledore en J rose  
  
C COMME ÇA QU'ÇA PASSE DANS L'TEMPS DES FÊTES  
  
Rusard dans un bain de pétales de rose rouge  
  
Rusard et Miss Teigne qui baisent dans la soute a bagage  
  
Rogue et McGonagall qui s'embrassent dans un placard a ballais  
  
KARINE ET SONYA QUI FONT DES CONNERIES À 1:20 DU MATIN  
  
Sonya qui met pas ses lunettes et qui voit rien!!  
  
Karine qui fait la même esti d'affaire  
  
Sonya qui mange ma canne de noel!!!  
  
Karine qui respire  
  
Sonya qui expire  
  
Karine qui vit BON!  
  
Sonya cramper a cause de ca  
  
y tabarnak je m'en vais moi  
  
Sonya qui est partie  
  
BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA collectifs  
  
okay!!! BAWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA  
  
les disputes pour savoir qui est plus sexy entre Éric dla tite sirene ou Aladdin dans Aladdin  
  
finalement c le soldat dans Mulan le plus sexy  
  
non pas vrai!! c la bete dans la Belle et la bete  
  
non coliss  
  
okay c Hercule  
  
non c Tarzan  
  
non c le gars du livre de la jungle  
  
Wouark yest laite lui  
  
ben le prince de cendrillon?  
  
non ya un trop gros cul  
  
je sais je sais J'ai trouver le plus sexy de tous  
  
ah ouais c qui le tarla?  
  
C'est le bébé dans l'ere de glace  
  
non c Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton et Christian Coulson  
  
non c James Sulivan  
  
c qui ce morron?  
  
c le monstre bleu dans Monster inc  
  
ah c vrai quyest sexy quand y devient invisible  
  
Ben non c pas lui épaisse  
  
c qui debbord?  
  
c lui avec BO  
  
ah non il est trop gros  
  
l'abominable monstre des neige alors?  
  
NOn c Daniel Radcliffe bon!  
  
Tom Felton!  
  
Daniel Radcliffe et Tom Felton debbord?  
  
oui mais avec Alan Rickman  
  
et Christian Coulson  
  
Richard Harris aussi  
  
un peu vieux non?  
  
oui mais yé cool  
  
c vrai que je suis attirée par les hommes grisonnants  
  
ah ouais? t'aime les grande barbes?  
  
ouais c mieux que les courtes mais en fait je préfère les Daniel Radcliffe avec Tom Felton et Christian Coulson en rabais chez Jean Coutu  
  
mmmm.... tu prend tout les plus beaux!! je te vol Tom Felton, c'est mon AMOUR a moi compris? toi ta Radcliffe!  
  
Oki^^ mais je croyais que tu préférais Alan Rickman en J rose?  
  
c Catherine ca!!   
  
ah ouais faudrait y acheter ça pour Noel  
  
c'est un tres bonne idée ma chere!!!  
  
Voulez-vous un peu de thé madame?  
  
avec joie ma chérie  
  
Heye toé ma lesbi arrête ça  
  
ferme la! c toi qui s'accote sur moi tlt!!  
  
C UN DÉTAIL-EUH  
  
je peux pas etre lesbi, je sort avec Felton!! ^^  
  
Ben moi je sors avec Radcliffe  
  
ah bonjour Mme Radcliffe comment allez vous en cette belle nuit d'hiver?  
  
D'habitude on dit en cete belle journée d'été mais c pas grave, oui je vais bien et vous Mme Felton?  
  
tres tres bien!! mais je peux pas dire d'été, ta vu dehors? il neige!!!  
  
Il neige même pas épaisse  
  
Si!! ya de la neige partout salope   
  
Y neige dedans ta tête c tout ma coliss de saloppe de pétasse de mon trou du cul  
  
C'est noel car il neige dans ma tete!! ^^ hey Radcliffe!!! farme la  
  
Faudrait p-e recommencer la religion des NISMES tu crois pas?  
  
ouais c'est un bonne idéenisme  
  
oki ma colissinisme  
  
J'ai faim  
  
J'ai soifnisme  
  
c moi qui a tout le temps soif   
  
et moi qui a tout le temps faimnisme  
  
bon alors on échanginisme  
  
d'accorsnisme  
  
...NISME  
  
j'ai faimnisme  
  
jalouse  
  
ennisme?  
  
PATATE EN CAROTISNISME  
  
Tom au cafénisme  
  
c quoi cette merdeisme?  
  
t acro au tom au cafénisme!  
  
ah ouais c p-e vrai  
  
p-tnisme  
  
Bon on arrêtunisme?  
  
yé 2:00 du matinisme  
  
ouaisnisme  
  
Dodoternisme  
  
zzznisme  
  
Copieussenisme  
  
je l'ai dit avantnisme  
  
je me rebelle contre les points en commun  
  
on fait ça depuis tantôt, se rebeller  
  
ouais en? javoue que ce rebeller contre ­'' ouais en?'' ca va pas changer fullde chose  
  
La vie est un mouton chauve  
  
ou p-t une chauve souris dans le cocktail de Serenity  
  
dekossé  
  
lol elle a toujours son cocktail chauve souris, et si la vie était pas ca? une chauve souris dans son cocktail souris...  
  
...VIVE LES COCHONS TIRLIRES  
  
vive les Rogue en pyjama bleu avec des avions dessus  
  
VIVE ZIGMO EN BOXER A COEURS  
  
vive Sonya avec son chandail bleu HP  
  
Vive Karine avec sa camisole sexy  
  
vive le con qui me crousse  
  
non j'lui mettrai pas un vive a lui  
  
A bas le con qui me crousse avec la web cam  
  
À L'ABORDAGE  
  
a l'asso!!! attention Cleopatre des Golois!!!!  
  
Souquez les artémuses  
  
Idéfix!!!! a la mer!!! un chien a la mer!!  
  
Je vais pouvoir me venter à Fany que j'ai vu Zigmo danser tout nu  
  
O_o!!! povre queneuille!!  
  
pauv'tite crotte  
  
hey la bouffeuse de cannes anrrager!!  
  
c bon des cannes  
  
ta pas une hache?  
  
ca dépent pk?  
  
juste comme ca!  
  
ouais tu veux nous faire couler?  
  
c'est une idée interresante!!!  
  
Laisse moi aller baiser Dan avant  
  
ok ok va s'y!!!  
  
**************  
  
(étant donné la violance de cette scène (O_o), nous vous présentons à la place, ce documentaire sur la langouste!)  
  
La langouste se nouris exclusivement de fruits de mer, ce qui ne l'empêche pas pourtant, de rester très humaine. Fin  
  
*5h plus tard*  
  
Oki c fait  
  
donne moi la hache  
  
je l'ai flocher dans la toilette  
  
ben la-euh!! ta pas un canon?  
  
ouais mais yest en bas  
  
une pizza?  
  
dis pas ça g faim  
  
une bonne pizza au bacon  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON  
  
mmmmmm.... Tom arrete ca!!  
  
O_o.......yest en train de bouffer une pizza?  
  
eee......*regarde le plafond* t'aurais pas changer la couleur dernieremement?  
  
non pourquoi, tu crois que je devrais?  
  
oh oui!!! dison que blanc ca laisse a désirer....  
  
va donc chier  
  
hey!!! peut pas Dan yé en train de se masturber dans les toilelttes!  
  
m'excuses mais la seule chose avec laquele Dan se masturbe c moi  
  
ben c ca aussi!!! on ai dans les toillette idiote  
  
...Dan...fait toi plus discret  
  
je pourais dire la meme chose a tom...  
  
Bon là on va tu dans la cuisine pour piquer de la bouffe?  
  
ouais!! mm...Tom arrete!!!  
  
j'y parle de Bouffe et elle elle pense a Tom  
  
lol je pense a bouffe aussi!!! faut que tom me lache la!! dit donc pareil a Dan! yé pas discret pour deux cent  
  
Nan dsl mais y gagne plus que deux cent pour ses films alors trouves un meilleur prix  
  
ok ok pour..............2000000??  
  
ouais c parfais! Dan, on va pouvoir avoir des enfants!  
  
loll Adopter???? tttssssss va donc chercher un paresseux  
  
dekossé  
  
laisse!!! on y va bouffer la???   
  
OUI GO!  
  
Gnochon  
  
???  
  
*** 


End file.
